The master
by legoryan4579
Summary: When a police officer's car drives off with his son in the front seat, the team discovers a horrifying event happening in LA. Note: there is a horrifying part to the plot, so viewer discretion is advised.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. This is my first Numb3rs fic. Warning: A part of the plot is horrifying. So viewer discretion is advised. I hope you guys enjoy.**

As the police car rolled up to gas pump, the police officer got out of the car.

"Okay Will. Stay here while I go in and get us a couple of snacks okay." He said to his 7-year-old son.

"Okay dad." Will said.

As the officer went in the convenience store, his son looked around at the sights in front of him.

As the officer walked out and towards the car, the car suddenly started and drove off on its own. He saw that his son was still in the passenger seat and called out to him.

"Will!" He cried.

"Daddy!" Will yelled.

Then suddenly the car was no longer seen.

 **That's the end of the prologue/Chapter 1. Sorry its short, but I hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2. I will be bringing characters from CSI Cyber in but this is not a crossover. I hope you guys enjoy.**

As multiple police cars surrounded the gas station, FBI agents Don Eppes, Colby Granger, Liz Warner, Nikki Betancourt, and David Sinclair were talking to themselves.

"This is the 5th child kidnapping in two weeks, only this time the car drives itself." Don says.

"I might be able to help. Avery Ryan, Cyber division. This is Agent Elijah Mundo, Agent Daniel Krummitz, and Agent Brody Nelson, and Agent DB Russell. We have two other agents back in DC, Simon Sifter and Raven Ramirez. If the car drove by itself, it was probably a hack in the system." Agent Ryan explained.

"Yeah It was probably a hack within the gears of the car." A man explains.

"I'm sorry who are you." Avery askes.

"Charlie Eppes. I consult for the FBI."

"If this is a kidnapping, I'm pretty sure it is connected to the other missing children. Another man says as he walks up.

"Hey Ian." David said.

"Hey David. About 5 months ago, on a Tuesday, two children went to the park across the street from their house to play on the playground, but their mom wasn't with them. 5 hours later, she goes to look for them finds nothing, and calls 911." A week after that, 5 more children went missing, and then it became a pattern."

"Sounds like something from a horror movie." Colby said.

"Yeah only it's not a Movie, its real. Elijah said.

 **That's the end of chapter 2. Some more characters including Alan, Millie, Larry and Amita will make appearances soon. I hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3. Note: The horrifying part is revealed in this chapter. You have been WARNED. I hope you guys enjoy.**

"So 30 missing children over the past 5 months" Alan asked.

Alan Eppes was the father of Don and Charlie Eppes. Their mother Margaret Eppes died of cancer.

"Yeah, the FBI thinks they are connected somehow." Charlie explains

As Alan takes this into account, he notices a young boy around the age of 7 walking in front of the FBI office with torn up clothes and walking very slowly.

"Now that's just sad." Alan said.

"What is?" Charlie asked as he turn his head.

"Child with torn up clothes, looks very skinny. Parents must not care for him."

As they watched the child, he suddenly collapsed. Seeing this Charlie ran out.

"Hey! Are you ok?" Charlie asked as he tried to shake the child awake.

He then lifted the child in his arms.

"Tell Don to meet us at the hospital." Charlie said as he ran towards the nearest hospital.

When Charlie arrived at the hospital he called for help.

"I need help! This young boy collapse in front of me!" He said.

Soon multiple doctors and nurses surrounded him with a stretcher.

"What's his name?" One doctor asked.

"I don't know? I'm not his father, but my name is Professor Charles Eppes." Charlie said.

A few minutes later Alan arrived with Don and they sat down next to Charlie.

"Hey, what happened?" Don asked.

"Me and Dad were checking in at the front desk, and he saw a young boy collapse. His clothes were torn, and he was super skinny as if he hasn't eaten much in a while." Charlie explained.

"Charles Eppes." A doctor called.

Charlie, Don and Alan then got up and went to the doctor.

"How is he?" Charlie asked.

"He's fine now. He's lucky you brought him here. If you didn't he wouldn't have made it. You can see him if you want. He's in the fifth room on the right." The doctor said.

Charlie then raced to the room and saw the young boy asleep in the bed with a nasal cannula on him as well as an IV.

As Don and Alan entered the room, the young boy started to wake up.

"Where am I? What's going on?" He asked worriedly.

"It's okay. I'm Don Eppes. I'm with the FBI. Your safe. Can you tell me your name?" Don asked.

"R-Ryan." Ryan said.

"Okay now can you tell me what happened?" Don asked.

"I awoke, the door was open, I thought about trying to escape, but others tried and The Master caught them." Ryan explained.

"Wait, The Master? Who is he?" Alan asked.

"None of us know his real name, but he forces us to call him master. He made me his personal." Ryan said.

"Personal what?" Don asked.

"Personal slave. We're all slaves." Ryan answered.

 **That's the end of chapter. I would like to apologize for the slavery I have brought in this story. I am against slavery, but it made an interesting story. I got this off a batman TAS episode. I also got Charlie running to the hospital with Ryan in his arms from the Game Plan, where Dwayne Johnson runs with his daughter in his arms to the hospital. I hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter 4. I will be bringing back three characters in the Story. I hope you guys enjoy.**

"Child Slavery?" Avery asked.

"Yeah that's what he said. I called the DOJ and their sending two agents down from DC." Don said.

Then suddenly, Larry Fleinhardt came rushing in.

"Don! You will not believe who's here." He said before running out.

Don and Avery then got up and followed Larry to the entrance where both their teams were hugging two women who Don remembered as Terry Lake and Megan Reeves.

"Terry, Megan." Don said as he hugged both of the women.

"Hey Don, me and Terry have been assigned by the DOJ to help in your child slavery case." Megan said.

"That's great." Don said.

Charlie then walked up to Don.

"Don. Can I speak with you?" Charlie asked.

Don and Charlie then stepped aside.

"What's up?" Don asked.

"I would like to request for me and Amita to be Ryan's Foster parents. Seeing him without parents reminded me of the Lucinda Shay case." Charlie said.

"Yeah sure you can be his foster parents." Don said.

Later that night, Alan was playing chess with his new wife Mildred Finch, or Millie for short.

"Well looks like its checkmate again Alan." Millie said triumphantly.

"I will never understand how you always beat me at chess." Alan said shaking his head.

"He then heard the door open and saw Don, Charlie, Amita, and to his surprise, Ryan walk in.

"Hey dad, Millie. Dad is it alright if Ryan stays with us for a while?" Charlie asks.

"Yeah sure. He can sleep in Don's room." Alan replied

"Hi, I'm Mildred, but you can call me Millie." Millie said as she held her hand out.

When nothing happened, she looked at Charlie confused as he pointed to the kitchen.

"What's wrong with him?" Millie asked.

"He was a child slave, and he is very scarred, so I ask if you'd be nice to him." Charlie said.

"Of course Millie said as she nodded her head.

 **That's the end of chapter. I hope you enjoyed.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter 5. Once again, if you read my first story, you will know where I got the idea for the first part of this chapter from. I hope you guys enjoy.**

As Ryan was sleeping, he was having a vivid dream.

" _Mom? Dad? Where are you," He called._

" _Ryan, why didn't you help us," His mom called._

" _We thought you loved us," His dad added._

" _I do,"_

 _Then he bumps into someone. When he looks up he sees The Master._

" _You have betrayed me. You will be punished," He said._

As The Master brought his hand up to a fist, Ryan suddenly woke up. He looked at his surroundings and realized where he was. He was in Charlie Eppes' house.

He got out of bed and noticed it was 2:15 AM. He walked out into the living room and looked out the window at the stars, something he had done since his parents were murdered. He then jumped as he felt a hand touch his shoulder. He turned his head and saw Charlie.

"Ryan? What's wrong? It 2 in the morning," Charlie asks.

"Sorry. I just had a nightmare about my parents," Ryan replied.

Charlie then walked into the kitchen and opened a cabinet and too out two packets. He then grabbed two mugs and filled them with water. He tore open the packets and pour out the contents into each mug. He passed one mug to Ryan, who looked at it worriedly.

"Don't worry, its hot chocolate," Charlie says reassuringly.

When Ryan took a sip of it, he was amazed. The last time he had hot chocolate was years ago.

"Thanks," Ryan says.

"Don't mention it. My mom and dad would always bring me or Don into the kitchen for some hot cocoa after a bad dream," Charlie exclaims.

 **That's the end of chapter. I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
